jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: The Movie (video game)
'''JeremyToons: The Movie 'is a video game based on the movie of the same name. It was published by THQ and developed by JeremyWorks Interactive. It was released for the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64, 3DO, Windows, Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Sega CD, Sega 32X, Game Boy, and the Game Gear in 1996. The game was now owned by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Gameplay The 3D gameplay is similar to both Crash Bandicoot and ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''video game, with elements from ''Super Mario 64 ''and ''A Bug's Life ''video game. While the 2D gameplay is similar to both ''Super Mario World ''and ''Sonic the Hedgehog, with elements from Mickey Mania ''and ''Toy Story ''video game. The player plays as Jeremy and can play as Mia, Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella in co-op to defeat Evil Sister, Metal Jeremy, and their minions. They had several moves which were running, jumping, attacking with his slingshot, picking up things (such as coins), growing giant marshmallow and plants, throwing giant marshmallow and plants, Using a butt-bouncing, swinging and sliding. It includes cutscenes from the movie (PS1, Saturn, 3DO, Sega CD, and PC only), and each clip is based on a level, e.g. fighting Metal Jeremy. In Game Boy and Game Gear version, The player has to chose Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella, just like in ''Sonic Chaos, Sonic: Triple Trouble, and Sonic Blast. Plot Same as the movie plot but it has many edits and differences in the video game version. In the opening cinematic scene, a pair of sister who appears to be Evil Sister. Upon discovering the new planet called Planet Sprocket, they plots a plan to send the minions to destroy Jeremy. In the cutscenes, before the levels began, in a ordinary everyday morning in Jeremyville, Jeremy is seen sleeping, and his alarm clock wakes him up. He stops the alarm clock, but it would keep on making the alarm. Annoyed, he pulls the cord off the wall, and it stops for now. He gets up, and replugs it in. Seeing that he woke up, his dog, Baxter decides to help, starting by running on Jeremy, putting him in the wagon and throws him in the bath, after that, he gives him breakfast, brushs his teeth and gets ready. While eating at ToonBurger with his friends Larry, Jay, Steve, and Bella, Jeremy imagines that he is going on an adventure on his own, but Bella says Jeremy that a little insane to do that. Later that night, Jeremy sits on his bed and thinks all about the adventure. Jeremy don't care what his friends says, he going on adventure by himself. The next morning, Jeremy pack his stuff, and he ready to go. But, when Planet Sprocket appears out of nowhere, Jeremy thinking someone behind this, so he jump on and going to Plant Sprocket. Bella tells Larry, Jay, and Steve that Jeremy goes on adventure again. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve missed Jeremy, so they are gonna find him, but they don't know how they get there. Jeremy enjoys taking a long walk, but he falls into cliff, until he was saved by the pink-haired girl named Mia. Mia sends on a mission to defeat Evil Sister, their name is Harper and Jana, who plots to take over Jeremyville. Jeremy says he doesn't know to do it. Meanwhile, Evil Sister's robot minions arrive to tell that they saw Jeremy, which angers them. They originally planned to send the minions to destroy Jeremy, but Harper comes up with a better idea to take over the Jeremyville. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve wants to visit Dr. Bob's lab. When Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve got to Dr. Bob's lab, they want to use the Teleportation. Bella said can they try it to find Jeremy. Dr. Bob said yes they can. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve went in the Teleportation to teleport anywhere. When they got in it, they teleported to Planet Sprocket. They said it worked. That night, Jeremy is reading the comic book with Mia, but they goes to bed. Jeremy dreams about him in the desert land with unknown person destroy him. Jeremy screams really loud and Mia woke up. She tell him about his bad dream, but he said that someone destroy him. (That parts never happens in the film version, but was based on a deleted scene, only for SNES, Sega Genesis, and Sega 32X). Meanwhile in Evil Sister's Evil Lair, Harper and Jana has made their first non-robot-being named Zachary, who speedy really fast. Harper said he will destroy Jeremy and Mia. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve are so tried, they takes a break and Steve got his mini radio and listens to music, but Bella, Larry, and Jay can't sleep because of the music. They take away Steve's mini radio to go to sleep. The next day, Jeremy woke up this morning. When he saw some power, Mia came to see it. Jeremy tries to climb up the power-line. When Zachary appears and he ready to fight. Jeremy needs to fight Zachary, but it's hard to fight him, but Mia tells Zachary to get out of here. Jeremy and Mia are still going an adventure. Larry got his key for the bathroom, but he tip his key by an mistake. Larry tries to get it. But, there is an sleepy monster named Siley. Larry was very scared, when he get key he walks softly. When he close the door hard, Siley woke up and he chase Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve. They ran away. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve had no way to find Jeremy and Bella is crying about Jeremy. But Larry tells Bella to clam down and still finding Jeremy. Harper and Jana wants Zachary to kill Jeremy, however, he will kill him. Later that night, Steve said there was a fog here. Larry walks to fog and don't what it is. Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve are walking on the fog. When Larry saw something, there's was a pig with a big bucket called Bucket Pig. Larry tells him about his story goes, but he tells his story begins when he sees someone, then the kids and her friends to come here to the draw over on him. He was very sad. When he saw store called "Big Bucket Stuff". He went to the store to get a big cup and that's Bucket Pig's Story goes. Bella asked Bucket Pig where Jeremy goes. Bucket Pig tells about Jeremy to stop Evil Sister who build Metal Jeremy and take over Jeremyville, and maybe team up with Mia. Harper and Jana had a plan with Zachary to go somewhere to kidnapped Jeremy's friends and destroy them. Jeremy and Mia still going an adventure. Jeremy hear something, it's was his friends. Larry and Bella finally miss him, but Larry don't know what is going on. Mia tells what happen and talking about Evil Sister build Plant Sprocket, going to destroy them with Zachary, and take over Jeremyville. When Zachary was here to kidnapped them to go to Evil Sister's Evil Lair, Jeremy needs to recuse them with his help with Mia, Jay, and Steve. Meanwhile in jail, Larry and Bella try to escape from prison, but when they saw Jeremy and Mia, Mia grows frustrated with their lack of initiative. When they about to escape, Zachary appears to kill them, but Mia tells him that he doesn't have to be the villain, so, he redeemed himself and becoming Mia's boyfriend. Later at Jeremyville, Evil Sister attack everyone in town and rename the city to "Evilopoils." When Jeremy and his gang got there in time. Harper tells Evil Sister's robot minions to kill Jeremy and his gang. Jeremy and his gang fight Evil Sister's robot minions for a battle. Harper and Jana tries tell Zachary to destroy Mia, but Zachary can't kill them. Harper and Jana unveils yet another backup plan, they jump into their robot, Evil Robot. Mia gives Jeremy a super ring and turn into Super Jeremy, and Super Jeremy is ready to fight. After the fight, Harper and Jana blasted far away. Now, everything was back to normal, with Evil Sister gone, Jeremy and his friends celebrate their victory. Plant Sprocket orbits away in freedom and disappear, Mia and Zachary waved goodbye at Jeremy and his friends, they will meet her again next time, and so she left. Jeremy and his friends are back as they are. The film ends with Jeremy and Larry talk about his next adventure, Jeremy looks toward the camera and says, "Yeah, maybe I will going on my next adventure someday, See you guy next time!". Level SNES, Sega Genesis, and Sega 32X # Jeremy's Neighborhood (Jeremy) # Planet Sprocket (Jeremy) # Green Forest (Jeremy and Mia) # Finding Jeremy (Larry and Bella) # Nighty Night Night (Jeremy and Mia) # Dreams into Nightmares (Jeremy) # Secret Forest (Larry and Bella) # Now They're Looking for Power (Jeremy) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy (Boss; Jeremy) # High Mountain and Down Valley (Jeremy and Mia) # Siley Attack (Boss; Larry and Bella) # Once Upon a Lost (Larry and Bella) # Lost in the Fog (Larry and Bella) # Inside the Evil Lair (Jeremy and Mia) # Jailbreak Time! (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Escaping from Evil Lair (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Jeremyville Chaos (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy... Again! (Boss; Jeremy) # Final Battle with Harper and Jana (Final Boss; Super Jeremy) Sega CD # Jeremy's Neighborhood (Jeremy) # Planet Sprocket (Jeremy) # Green Forest (Jeremy and Mia) # Finding Jeremy (Larry and Bella) # Nighty Night Night (Jeremy and Mia) # Secret Forest (Larry and Bella) # Now They're Looking for Power (Jeremy) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy (Boss; Jeremy) # High Mountain and Down Valley (Jeremy and Mia) # Siley Attack (Boss; Larry and Bella) # Once Upon a Lost (Larry and Bella) # Lost in the Fog (Larry and Bella) # Inside the Evil Lair (Jeremy and Mia) # Jailbreak Time! (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Escaping from Evil Lair (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Jeremyville Chaos (Jeremy and Mia or Larry and Bella) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy... Again! (Boss; Jeremy) # Final Battle with Harper and Jana (Final Boss; Super Jeremy) PS1, Saturn, N64, 3DO, and PC # Jeremy's Neighborhood (Jeremy) # Planet Sprocket (Jeremy) # The Adventures Begin (Jeremy) # Green Forest (Jeremy and Mia) # Finding Jeremy (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Dr. Bob's Lab (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Sunset Mountain (Jeremy and Mia) # Nighty Night Night (Jeremy and Mia) # Secret Forest (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Where the Way? (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Now They're Looking for Power (Jeremy) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy (Boss; Jeremy) # High Mountain and Down Valley (Jeremy and Mia) # Brickrock Madness (Jeremy and Mia) # Brave Time (Jeremy and Mia) # Still Looking Around (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Sleepy Sleepy (Larry) # Siley Attack (Boss; Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Lost in the Fog (Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Look Who Running (Jeremy and Mia) # Inside the Evil Lair (Jeremy and Mia) # Which Way, Which Way (Jeremy and Mia) # Jailbreak Time! (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Going Way Out! (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Escaping from Evil Lair (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Jeremyville Chaos (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Fire Flame of Doom (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Town Trouble (Jeremy, Mia, Larry, and Bella or Bella, Larry, Jay, and Steve) # Fighting with Metal Jeremy... Again! (Boss; Jeremy) # Final Battle with Harper and Jana (Final Boss; Super Jeremy) Game Boy and Game Gear World 1: Jeremyville * 1-1: Jeremy's Neighborhood * 1-2: Hey City! * 1-3: What a Day * 1-4: Ready for Adventures * 1-Boss: Fighter Robot (Jeremy) World 2: Planet Sprocket * 2-1: What is Pink? * 2-2: Green Forest * 2-3: Sunset Mountain * 2-4: Nighty Night Night * 2-Boss: Harper World 3: Finding Jeremy * 3-1: Looking for Jeremy * 3-2: Secret Forest * 3-3: Where the Way? * 3-4: Now They're Looking for Power * 3-Boss: Metal Jeremy World 4: Adventures Going * 4-1: High Mountain and Down Valley * 4-2: Brickrock Madness * 4-3: Brave Time * 4-4: Once Upon a Lost * 4-Boss: Jana World 5: When They Meet * 5-1: Still Looking Around * 5-2: Who Need One? * 5-3: Lost in the Fog * 5-4: Look Who Running * 5-Boss: Zachary World 6: The Final Battle * 6-1: Inside the Evil Lair * 6-2: Jailbreak Time! * 6-3: Escaping from Evil Lair * 6-4: Jeremyville Chaos * 6-Boss: Harper and Jana Development THQ announced on May 1996 of that same year that they would be working with JeremySoft to developed and publish JeremyToons video games based on the upcoming JeremyToons film, before they released the first trailer for the game in August 1996. Reception Coming soon! Sequel A sequel to the game, which was based on the second movie, titled JeremyToons 2 was released on June 16, 2004. The gameplay of the game is quite the same as the game based on the first film, but with some differences. Gallery Cover Arts JeremyToons (1996 video game) Sega Saturn cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) N64 cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) 3DO cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) PC cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) SNES cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) Genesis cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) Game Gear cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) Sega CD cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) Sega 32X cover.png JeremyToons (1996 video game) Game Boy cover.png Screenshots Coming soon! Trivia * This is the last JeremyWorks games on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega Genesis, Game Gear, Sega CD, and Sega 32X. ** This is also the first JeremyWorks games on Nintendo 64. ** This is also the last game to be released for Sega CD and Sega 32X. * This is the first JeremyWorks games to be developed by Traveller's Tales. * The engine was used for ''JeremyToons: The Great Escape''. Category:Video Game Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia